A Dragon's Love
by XenomorphApocalypse
Summary: Erza has a Valentine's present for Natsu. The question is what is it. Natsu x Erza Rated M for Lemon and strong language.


A/N I hope you enjoy this Valentine's day story.

**Summary: Erza has a Valentine's present for Natsu. The question is what is it. Natsu x Erza Lemon and strong language.**

**A Dragon's Love**

Saying that Erza was a wreck right now would be a understatement. Allow me to explain to you the reason why.

During the time Natsu was recovering from eating the Etherion something happened between the two while she was nursing him.

-Flashback-

Erza was bringing in some food to the sick Natsu. To say she felt bad was a understatement as she blamed herself for everything.

"Natsu I am so sorry." She said as she handed the dragon slayer his food while a stray tear went down her face.

"Listen Erza. Stop crying, I ate the Etherion so that you wouldn't cry so cheer up. I hate seeing someone so important to me sad." He said while gently wiping the tears off of her face.

"What do you mean by so important?" Erza asked curiously a small side of her was hoping that it was more than friendship.

' Wait when did I have this part of me.' A part of her answered herself. 'It is because he was so made at seeing you cry dummy. He was being your hero.'

"Well you are my best friend." The thickheaded dragon slayer said with his usual grin.

"Natsu do you feel any other feelings for me?" Erza asked even thought it felt more like a command to him that demanded he answered truthful.

"AYE MAM!" He quickly shouted. This surprised Erza and a faint blush was on her face. Natsu looked at her face and was shocked at the blush on her face it actually made look kind of cute.

"So you like me as in a crush like me." She said as blush worked its way on to Natsu's face. He didn't answer for fear of his own life.

He was filled with shock when Erza grappled onto his wrists and placed herself on top of Natsu. She then slowly started leaning towards his mouth with her own.

"Erza you will get sick if you kiss me." Natsu said as face was becoming as red as hair of the girl on top of him. She had a crimson blush on her face as well.

"I don't give a damn if I get sick." She then pressed her lips against his in a passionate first kiss.

Erza was surprised how warm his lips felt and how she loved the kiss. Natsu started kissing her back with as much passion. This surprised Erza and once they pulled away, she got off the bed.

"So does this make us a couple now?" The idiotic dragon slayer asked only to get punched in the face by a blushing Erza.

"Of course it does you idiot."

-Flashback end-

They decided that they were going to wait before telling the guild that they were going out. But that was not what Erza was worrying about right now.

Right now she was worried about the fact that Valentine's day was coming up tomorrow and she had no idea what to get her boyfriend. Erza wanted to go to the next step in their relationship but there was one problem. Natsu was the most dense person to sexual advances she has ever seen.

He couldn't tell from her showing him some cleavage every now and then when they were alone.

The thing was Erza wanted to have the most romantic and passionate love making with Natsu as possible so what day better than Valentine's day.

The problem was of course she didn't know how to get him to perform some moves on her because it is the man that is supposed to start these things. (Well that's what she gets from her smut books.)

She decided that she was going to ask Mira about this because she knows the white haired mage will keep this as a secret and will be more than happy to play match maker.

Erza walked in the guild and heard the usual banter of Grey and Natsu.

"Who the hell do you think you are saying that I am a pervert, rose head!" Grey said making fun of Natsu's hair.

"I think I am me, snow princess and only a pervert would take his clothes off in a argument." Natsu retorted the two clashing heads.

"At least I don't have a burnt out brain pinkie." Grey said as he returned the insults not wanting to lose to his dragon slayer rival. They both noticed Erza walking in and put their arms around each other's shoulder.

"Sure is a lovely day huh snow buddy." Natsu said to Gray in a cheerful voice while they both hopped up in down in a comedic fashion.

"That it is my flaming friend." Grey said and once Erza looked towards Mira the two clashed again just a little quietly.

"Hey Mira I need some advice?" Erza asked the bartender.

"Sure what is it Erza? Do you have a special someone for the day tomorrow?" Mira asked going into matchmaker mode.

"Yes, but can you keep it quite. I want to know how I can make things go by quickly for me and Natsu so things can go to the next level." Erza said with a blush the same color as her hair on her face.

"Well sometimes the girl just has to take charge on her own. I wonder if Natsu has the endurance of a dragon." Mira brought up with a perverted grin which made Erza blush even more crimson.

"T-Thank you Mira. Please don't mention anything about me an Natsu being together to anyone as me and Natsu are not ready to tell everyone." Erza said with a serious face despite the light blush lingering on her face.

"How long have you two been together?" Mira asked though she had a bit of an idea seeing as she noticed Erza has not been scolding Natsu as much as usual.

"Ever since the tower of Heaven so about 3 months in." Erza said honestly.

"I see and you already want to go to the next level with him. Wow you mush really be in love with him." Mira stated.

Erza just nodded with a blush on her face. She then looked over towards Natsu and Grey about to head over there to talk to Natsu. Of course as soon as she looked over there the two acted like best friends.

"Hey Natsu. I would like to talk with you later." She said with a smile on her face. Natsu grimaced, 'what did I do?' The reason for this is he had been reading a book labeled Girls for Idiots. 

The book said whenever a girl said we need to talk meant something bad. Natsu was not sure what bad meant so he just interpreted as Erza punching him.

"S-Sure." He stuttered out causing Grey to snicker. _"You are going to get punched later." _Natsu sighed as Erza motioned for him to follow him.

"You are a dead man." Grey mouthed towards Natsu. Once they got outside Erza had a light blush on her face.

"Natsu you know what day it is right?" She said with a now scarlet blush. Natsu rarely sees her like this and to be honest he thinks she looks cute when blushing.

"No why?" Natsu said naively.

"Today is Valentine's day. The day of love. The day couples express their love for each other. So I was wandering if I could come over to your house tonight." Erza said.

"Sure I don't see why not." He said with a childish grin but stopped when he realized what she said. 'Day of love huh' he thought with a mischievous grin.

He did something his scarlet haired girlfriend didn't expect. He placed a gentle and loving kiss on her lips. Erza melted into the kiss and returned enjoying how fiery his lips tasted. Natsu was enjoying his conquest of Erza's strawberry flavored lips.

Natsu deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Erza's mouth and she wrapped her tongue around his. The two were battling for dominance in each other's mouth.

Natsu pulled away reluctantly. Erza smiled at him sweetly.

"Are you going to take me to your house or not?" His girlfriend asked impatiently. Natsu shook in fear when he saw Erza's impatient look.

"Yes follow me." He said nervously as he grabbed her hand and took off in the direction of his house thinking out of character, 'why did I have to fall for such a scary women. Most likely because it makes her more sexy.'

Erza smiled once they arrived at Natsu's house. Now to put her plan into action.

"Natsu I would like to cook something for you. I want it to be a surprise so go find something to do while I cook." She said with a smile that Natsu couldn't help but find sexy. He nodded his head and want out to fish.

Erza went into the kitchen and started to requip into just a pair of undergarments and apron. She had on plain red panties and a plain red bra. Erza smiled to herself as this would be easy for her. She began to make some chocolates.

She had a great idea earlier. She was going to make Natsu some chocolates but before he could eat them she was going to convince him to have some fun hopefully.

After a short while she was done with the homemade chocolates and called out to Natsu. The pink haired dragon slayer ran in and almost had a nose bleed at what he saw.

Erza had her back to him and all she had on were panties and a bra. Both where the same color as her beautiful hair. Because of her clothing choice much of her wondrous ass was let out into view. It was now when Natsu realized that despite being scary sometimes she was undeniably hot.

"Here Natsu. I made these chocolates for you. " She said looking at him. He was amazed that she was wearing such little clothes and a apron.

"Uhh Erza what is going on?" Natsu asked curiously. He was surprised when Erza pinned him against the wall.

"Natsu I have been sending you so many hints you haven't noticed. I love you Natsu and I want you. I have been trying all week to get you to notice that." She said with tons of lust in her voice.

"Erza, I have noticed it is just... Dragon slayers are a lot like dragons when we ummm have sex with someone we are committing ourselves to them as it is basically the way our dragon parents taught us about marrying." Natsu said with a blush on his face.

Erza was shocked but before she said anything Natsu spoke.

"I wanted to make sure you would be ready for the commitment you would be making so that is why I wanted to hold back up on it. I didn't want you to be forced into basically marrying me." Natsu explained which made Erza's heart melt.

He held back on his desires just so they she wouldn't be forced into anything she didn't want. This act of kindness only increased her love for the dragon slayer.

"Natsu I wouldn't mind having that kind of commitment with you. To be yours and no one else's and you to be mine and only mine. I would love to marry you in the future." She said as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Damn I wish I had a ring." He said with a chuckle after the kiss. Erza let out a giggle at this comment.

"Let's go Natsu." She said dragging him into the bedroom. Once in the room Erza started taking off Natsu's clothes starting with his vest. Once it was off Natsu unhooked her bra and took off the apron.

"What do I do?" Natsu asked as he looked at her perfect chest. Her tits were at a well endowed DD-Cup size.

"Experiment. I don't know anything either." She said. Natsu started off by kissing her very passionately while his hand began to wander downward.

His searching hands found their target and grabbed her perfect ass. This caused Erza to moan in the kiss. Natsu then pulled away and started kissing down her neck while keeping his hand on her rear.

He placed a large amount of kisses on her neck causing her to moan very loud and sexily. Natsu slowly moved down until he reached her beautiful breasts.

He then licked the pink perky nipple on her left breast while using his right hand to fondle her right breast. He was gently messing with the nipple causing a slight tinge of pain and lots of pleasure from Erza,

He then started to suckle on her left nipple while continuing his ministrations on her right nipple. Erza was in a state of ecstasy from having her tits worshiped by her pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu then moved his head over to give the right breast the attention that the left had had minutes ago.

He suckled on the right breast while swirling his tongue around Erza's right nipple sometimes gently nibbling on it. while he was preoccupied in her breast, Erza was slowly taking off Natsu's pants thought with a little difficulty because of the pleasure from having her tits sucked and fondled.

She was able to make his pants come off much to her relief as she didn't know if she could from the pleasure distracting her.

"Stop Natsu." She commanded even thought half of it just came off as moans but Natsu managed to understand what she had said.

"Why?" He asked wandering if Erza was having second thoughts.

"Because it is my turn to pleasure you." She said as she pushed Natsu onto the bed. She than surprised him by grabbing her large breasts and wrapping them around his penis.

She Then moved her chest up and down in a rhythmic pattern, her large and soft tits enveloping his growing cock. Natsu was letting out a few groans at what she was doing.

Erza started to lick the top of his penis whenever she would go down and his penis would emerge from her cleavage.

Natsu was being drowned in pleasure from the scarlet haired mage's cleavage. Erza was smiling to herself. 'It looks like reading those navels actually are helping me.'

Natsu wasn't able to hold himself any longer and came all over her chest.

"That's no good, I wanted to taste you." Erza said with a sexy smirk. She then started to lick around his cock causing him to get hard again.

She then wrapped her mouth around the tip going slowly on it. She was placing licks on the tip making Natsu go crazy as she teased the tip. She now started to go lower until she reached the bottom of his nine inch shaft.

She started to bob her head back and forth on his hard prick. She wrapped her hands down by his balls gently massaging them.

Natsu was groaning extremely loud in ecstasy. He let his instincts take over as he grabbed Erza's head and started to guide her along his cock.

He started deep throat the scarlet haired knight. Whenever she reached the bottom she would gag but didn't mind as she was loving how dominant Natsu was being.

Natsu then finally came in her warm mouth. Erza tried to swallow as much of his semen as possible but some escaped from her mouth.

"Time to return the favor." Natsu said as he threw her onto the bed and moved towards her panties. He slid them off and was rewarded with the sight of her nicely shaved, wet, pink pussy.

Natsu's nose was overwhelmed with the sweet smell coming from her honey pot. He moved towards it with slight nervousness. He looked up at Erza who had a red blush and nodded in approval.

Now feeling encouraged he lightly licked her lips causing Erza to moan. He then placed his face towards her warm entrance and started to lick it all over. Erza was screaming in the pleasure from this.

He then entered her with his tongue slowly pumping in and out with it, greedily tasting her love juices. Erza was gripping the blankets of the bed to keep herself from moaning even louder even though she was currently moaning loud enough to cover the whole house.

"Natsuuu I am a-about t-to-." She said while panting.

"Go ahead." Natsu's muffled voice came out saying.

"Natsu!" She called out as she reached her climax and Natsu drank away at her honey which was coming from her honey pot.

Natsu then moved his head away from her love hole and positioned his penis in. They were in the missionary position.

"Erza, are you ready because there is no going back?" Natsu asked making sure his loved one was ready.

"Yes I am ready to commit my body, heart and soul to you. Go ahead." Erza said with a loving smile. Natsu slowly entered her until he hit her hymen.

Erza nodded when Natsu looked at her and he slammed through her hymen. Erza was about to scream in pain but was silenced by a loving kiss by Natsu.

"I will go slow so you can get used to it." Natsu said softly after he kissed Erza not wanting to see her cry in pain.

He slowly thrusted into her causing her to groan out of the slight pain. Natsu was also groaning from how tight her snatch was.

He slowly started to increase his speed and the pain was turning into pleasure for the scarlet haired knight.

"FUCK ME FASTER NATSU!" She urged him and he obeyed her. Natsu started moving at a very fast pace.

"HARDER! FASTER! MAKE ME YOURS!" She shouted out to the dragon slayer while wrapping her legs around his back.

"You feel so tight and good." Natsu groaned out to Erza as he slammed even faster into her. Natsu was thrusting into Erza as fast as Humanly possible.

"ERZA I AM ABOUT TO CUM!" Natsu yelled after a while of slamming in to her love hole.

"CUM INSIDE ME! SPAY MY INSIDES WITH YOUR SEMEN!" Erza moaned out and the two climaxed together.

They both lied down in the bed together. Natsu crawled up towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet." He said lovingly.

"And I love you, Natsu Dragneel." She said as she kissed him. The two then feel asleep in each other's embrace.

-Next day-

Erza and Natsu walked together into the guild with Erza's arm locked around Natsu's.

"Every one Natsu and I have something important to say." Erza said gaining everyone's attention.

"We are in item." Natsu said with a smile. All the guild member turned around to get back to what they were doing but once they realized what the two said they snapped their heads back towards the two.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

A/N Hope everyone enjoyed this story and I hope I did well on the lemon as it is my first.


End file.
